One Last Time
by Nine90
Summary: Ed, Edd n Eddy meet for the last time before graduating university. It is the last time they enjoy a moment together. Short one-shot.


_Hey everyone, I'm really sorry if this story seems too short, which it is, or the characters seem out of character. That is because I haven't written any fanfic in a long time. Well, this idea just popped in my mind and I really needed a break from my other writing attempts. Anyways, onto the story. Enjoy._

 **One Last Time**

Eddy looked into the park. The green trees nearly hid a familiar figure from his vision. The figure was very well hidden but it was a person Eddy had known for a long time and could identify anywhere, even if they hadn't met in a long time.

Eddy slowly, silently made his way into the park and around the trees. He sneaked up to the person and put his arms around the hat-clad man...

"Oh my, Eddy you scared me. I am surprised to see you here my dear friend. It has been a long time since we met." Edd said to Eddy, his face beaming with joy.

"Long time? We haven't met since you left for university... That makes it four freaking years!" Eddy told Edd, feigning anger.

"My apologies Eddy, time does fly when you are lost in the eternal mysteries of physics and.." Edd started saying with a smile but he was interrupted by Eddy.

"Not interested in the 'mysteries of physics and stuff'. So, how's life been at that prestigious university?" Eddy changed the subject in the manner Edd knew him for.

"You mean the University of Physics for Gifted Students in Germany. As I have made clear with the way I talked about time flying, indeed my time at the university has been quite enjoyable." Edd told Eddy, nostalgia dripping from every word.

"And you forgot about friends!" Eddy teased him. Eddy had missed the way the two always bickered about everything.

"I already have apologized for such insincere behavior of mine." Edd said, offering Eddy a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. So..." Eddy was cut short by the sound of someone running behind them. Eddy turned just in time to see a flurry of orange hair diving at him. Next he knew, Eddy and Edd were pinned under a heavy body.

"Hello Eddy. Hello Edd." Ed greeted them with a big smile, joy evident in his tone.

"I'm happy to *cough* see you too Ed, now... *cough* if you would *choke* please get off us, you are suffocating us." Edd replied, his manners never wavering. Eddy echoed Edd's wish in his heart. The big oaf weighed a ton.

"Okey dokey!" Ed happily said and got off them. Eddy and Edd sucked at the life giving air. The sharp intake made Eddy cough.

"You are stupid Ed!" Eddy said with a laugh.

"As always." Ed joked. This made everyone laugh. They stood there for a moment, completely silent. Then Eddy spoke up...

"Hey Edd, you here to stay?" Eddy looked straight at Edd.

"I'm afraid not. I have been invited to CERN for conducting experiments alongside world class scientists." Edd said, looking a bit sad.

"Oh... Wait, isn't CERN that science lab in...Switzerland, was it?" Eddy looked surprised, his tone showed disbelief.

"Indeed Eddy. I am surprised you know about CERN." Edd looked surprised.

"Wow, I mean, wow! That is great. Now, can't I know about CERN." Eddy feigned a look of dismay when he said the last sentence. Then he turned to Ed, who was staring sadly at Edd, and said...

"So, how about you Ed, what's in your future." Ed quickly jerked his face to Eddy. He looked confused until he processed what Eddy said. When he finally comprehended it, he replied...

"Oh, well, remember how I went to this animation university. Well, they sent my artwork and animations to a Japanese animator. He loved my work, so he has called me to Japan to work with him on a new anime he has in mind." Ed looked proud when he said that. Edd looked proud too.

"That is amazing Ed. Finally, your talents will be utilized to the fullest." Edd said smiling while patting Ed's head, like old times.

"So Eddy, what about you." Ed asked Eddy. Eddy smiled a bit and said...

"Ed... Double D... You two were right, I did have a talent for business. I have been hired for New York Stock Market advisor." Eddy said proudly, looking at the two brothers who had showed him the right path.

"That is great Eddy, I am happy for you. Indeed going to the Business Administration and Economics university in Kentucky was the best choice for you." Edd said wrapping Eddy in a hug. Ed joined in the hug. When they finally separated, they stayed silent for a while. Finally Edd spoke up...

"We had a great time here, but now we move forward." The other two Eds looked at him, then Eddy spoke up...

"The future will always be coming for us but we can still look back and remember all the great times we spent together." Eddy spoke softly. His voice didn't betray the sadness he felt.

"Guys, you are the best friends one can ask for." Ed said. His voice cracked with sadness. The three embraced one final time, they stood in that embrace for a while and then finally separated. They stood there silently. After a while, Edd checked his watch.

"I believe I still have some packing to do before I leave, goodbye Eddy, goodbye Ed." Edd said sadly. The other two said goodbye in unison. Finally Edd walked away, slowly. Ed looked around and said...

"Guess I have some packing to do too. Goodbye Eddy." Finally Ed left too. Eddy just mumbled a goodbye and stood there. Finally when Ed was out of view, he looked around. Everything was silent and still, as if it to mourn this separation. The atmosphere made Eddy's heart heavy. He finally left the park too, he had a bit of packing to do too. The times they spent together would always be there, but now Peach Creek Estates was ready to harbor new troublemakers and new children. Peach Creek was ready for new memories.

 **The End**


End file.
